1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror holder support structure which supports the mirror holder of an automobile rearview mirror assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rearview mirror assemblies for use in automobiles have a mirror holder whose front side, with respect to the orientation of the automobile, is swingably supported on a support mounted on the automobile body. Generally, the support comprises a front member and a rear member that are arranged in front and rear positions, respectively, with respect to the automobile orientation. The rear member is fastened at its edge to the front member by fasteners such as screws. The rear member has a spherical pivot disposed centrally on the rear surface thereof. The mirror holder is swingably supported on the spherical pivot of the rear member.
Since the mirror holder is supported only on the spherical pivot of the rear member, the entire weight of the mirror holder itself and components supported thereon is applied to the spherical pivot. Inasmuch as the spherical pivot is not fixed to the front member, the central region of the rear member tends to suffer flexural vibration while the automobile is running, causing the mirror holder to vibrate undesirably.